chrisnolanfandomcom-20200222-history
Performers with multiple roles
The following is a list of performers who had multiple different roles in Christopher Nolan's films. Performers Christian Bale * Bruce Wayne (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises) * Alfred Borden (The Prestige) * Bernard Fallon (The Prestige) Mark Boone Junior * Burt (Memento) * Arnold Flass (Batman Begins) Kenneth Branagh * Commander Bolton (Dunkirk) * TBA (Tenet) Michael Caine * Alfred Pennyworth (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises) * John Cutter (The Prestige) * Stephen Miles (Inception) * John Brand (Interstellar) * Fortis Leader (voice) (Dunkirk) * TBA (Tenet) Marion Cotillard * Mal Cobb (Inception) * Miranda Tate (The Dark Knight Rises) William Devane * The President (The Dark Knight Rises) * Williams (Interstellar) Russ Fega * Waiter (Memento) * Man at Hotel (The Prestige) * Cab Driver (Inception) * Trader #3 (The Dark Knight Rises) * Crew Chief (Interstellar) James Fierro * Gotham City Car Cop (Batman Begins) * Joker Thug Name-Called "Pretty-Boy" (The Dark Knight) Joe Fishel * Police Officer (The Dark Knight Rises) * U.S. Senator (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) Morgan Freeman * Lucius Fox (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises) * Joseph Tagger (Transcendence) Joseph Gordon-Levitt * Arthur (Inception) * John Blake (The Dark Knight Rises) David Gyasi * Skinny Prisoner (The Dark Knight Rises) * Romilly (Interstellar) Rebecca Hall * Sarah Borden (The Prestige) * Evelyn Caster (Transcendence) Tom Hardy * Eames (Inception) * Bane (The Dark Knight Rises) * Farrier (Dunkirk) Anne Hathaway * Selina Kyle (The Dark Knight Rises) * Amelia Brand (Interstellar) Larry Holden * Jimmy Grantz (Memento) * Farrell (Insomnia) * Carl Finch (Batman Begins) Hugh Jackman * Robert Angier (The Prestige) * Gerald Root (The Prestige) Nicky Katt * Fred Duggar (Insomnia) * SWAT Driver (The Dark Knight) Luke Kearney * SWAT Officer (The Dark Knight) * Soldier (Dunkirk) Michael Kuster * Cocktail Party Guest (The Dark Knight) * Everett Melvin - Daily Planet (Man of Steel) Patrick Leahy * Party guest (The Dark Knight) * Board member (The Dark Knight Rises) * Senator Purrington (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) Thomas Lennon * Doctor (Memento) * Doctor (The Dark Knight Rises) Cillian Murphy * Jonathan Crane (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises) * Robert Fischer (Inception) * Donald Buchanan (Transcendence) * Shivering Soldier (Dunkirk) John Nolan * The Policeman (Following) * Douglas Fredericks (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight Rises) Miranda Nolan * Air stewardess (Inception) * Maid #2 (The Dark Knight Rises) * Nurse on a destroyer (Dunkirk) Rory Nolan * Boy on the bridge (The Dark Knight Rises) * Boy in the hospital room (Interstellar) Andrew Pleavin * Uniformed officer (Batman Begins) * Businessman (Inception) Buster Reeves * Batman (stunt double) (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight) * Bane (stunt double) (The Dark Knight Rises) Simon Rhee * Saito's bodyguard (Inception) * Bane's mercenary (The Dark Knight Rises) Lucy Russell * The Blonde (Following) * Hotel guest (Batman Begins) Josh Stewart * Barsad (The Dark Knight Rises) * Paul (Transcendence) * CASE (voice) (Interstellar) Jeremy Theobald * The Man (Larceny) * The Men (Doodlebug) * Bill (Following) * Water Department worker (Batman Begins) Ken Watanabe * Ra's al Ghul decoy (Batman Begins) * Saito (Inception) Jim Wilkey * Stunts (Batman Begins) * Driver of Joker's truck (The Dark Knight) * The Joker (stunt double) (The Dark Knight) * Stunts (The Dark Knight Rises) References * Category:Lists Category:Actors with multiple roles